1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording medium storing a printed matter producing program for producing a printed matter and a printed matter producing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed matter producing apparatus for producing a printed matter has been known. This printed matter producing apparatus (printing apparatus) is capable of so-called database printing in which contents of a character string allocated by a template are specified by a record of a database. When database printing is performed, a printed matter in which a plurality of character strings allocated to a plurality of fields, respectively, in the specified record of the database are allocated along the template is produced.
In the above described prior art, a plurality of pieces of character string data across a plurality of records can be printed as a plurality of print object included in one printed matter, respectively. However, in that case, a complicated operation of individually specifying a name of each record from which the character string data is acquired or a field name is needed, which is cumbersome.